rustyheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Day the Sky Falls Down
Give Mrs. Winger her son's belongings. Cannot skip. Objective * Talk to Winger Notes * After completing this quest, the Church area will become accessible. * Your character will start in their room. Dialogs ; Request : Nadia: Wait! Did you say your name is Tude? I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere before. : Tude: Well, I'm sure you have. It's a common name. : Nadia: That's not a common name! Wait! Your long hair and raggedy clothes... I remember now! It's you! : Tude: Oh! : Angela: What's the matter? Do you two know each other? : Nadia: Do you have any idea what the Golden Seal Team has gone through because of him? We've been paying off his debt and cleaning up his mess for months, maybe longer. : Nadia: He's always taking things from us and running away. We have at least five confirmed reports. We almost put a bounty on his head. : Nadia: You've got some nerve showing your face in my office, mister! : Tude: Maybe I wanted to apologize. : Nadia: Why won't you just give yourself up? : Tude: Look, I never said anything about joining the Golden Seal Team. You kept helping me out, but it's not like I asked you to. : Nadia: Don't you sass me, you sandal-wearing goof! You're lucky I don't clap you in irons right now! : Angela: We're going, Nadia. You two can keep up this friendly chat of yours. : Tude: You can't just leave me alone with her! Take me with you! : Frantz: I'd better go see Mrs. Winger and deliver her son's personal belongings. : Tude: That sounds better than staying here. ; Accept : Nadia: Try to be delicate. This isn't going to be easy on her. ; Reject : Nadia: Maybe you should wait a bit... ; Completion : Winger: You should all go inside and rest. You've done fine work. : Winger: I've been waiting for my son all day here, but I didn't see him. I know he's busy, but he should really come by to see me if he knows that I'm waiting for him. : Winger: I'm so tired, but I'll just wait here for a little longer. I want to see my son at least once. Could you ask my son when he will be patrolling the area on your way back? : Angela: Lady, you don't have to wait for your son anymore. : Winger: Huh? Isn't my son working today? He's been on patrol duty every day. Is he busy with something else? : Angela: That's not what I meant. Didn't you hear that Duke Gerald took his soldiers to the castle? Your son was one of those who went to the castle. : Winger: What? It can't be. Why would he go there? He's not even a combat soldier. I've heard that we have lost contact with Duke Gerald's unit. Could this mean...? : Angela: We brought this from the castle. At first, we took it to the Golden Seal Team because we didn't know whose body it was. But they've recently identified him and... : Winger: What is this? Could this be...? Scenes D-5 "The Say the Sky Falls Down" finale The first scene begins with Mrs. Winger's reaction to the news as Angela hands her the belongings. This is brief and takes place at Mrs. Winger's usual spot beside the Miscellaneous Store. The following scene takes place outside Ruben's store and is a fairly long one. The background music is "Starry Day (별이 빛나는 날, Byeol-i Bichnaneun Nal, lit. "Starry Day")" performed by Island City. This begins playing during the first scene. : Angela: Mrs. Winger... : Vincent: Okay. Stand up. : Vinvent: I'll take you home. ; (Superimposed) D-5 The Day the Sky Falls Down / End : Angela: Why is it raining all of a sudden? We're gonna get wet running to our rooms. : Frantz: It's just a passing shower. It will stop soon. And by the way, are you all right, Angela? : Angela: Huh? Oh, that? Hehe. Are you worried about me? : Frantz: Never mind. I should have kept my mouth shut. : Angela: Do you think Mrs. Winger arrived home safely? I mean it's raining and all. : Frantz: I saw Vincent take her to the Church, I'm sure he'll take good care of her. : Frantz: ... : Angela: I forgot. We're in the middle of a war. I guess I was wrong to think that only good things will happen in this town. : Frantz: ... : Angela: Frantz, you seem to be working especially hard. : Frantz: Oh, Nadia is no easy woman. : Angela: What about me? : Frantz: You're a funny little kid. : Angela: Anyway, didn't you say you joined this operation to find someone, Frantz? : Frantz: ... : Angela: I heard you talking to Poison that time... : Frantz: ... : Angela: Your wife ran away from home? Or was it a beautiful gas inspector? : Frantz: Ugh! You just won't leave me alone! Why do you have so many questions? : Angela: It's your fiancee, isn't it? The woman in your locket? : Frantz: ... : Angela: But why chase Vlad if you're looking for your fiancee? Did Vlad kidnap her? : Frantz: I turned her into a vampire. : Angela: Oh, come on. Don't joke around like that. I was just pulling your leg. : Frantz: Amelia's blood is still flowing around in my veins. : Frantz: I'm borrowing the power of the Golden Seal Team so I can return this blood to her. : Angela: So you're serious? But Frantz, you never became a full-blown vampire. : Frantz: She was dying from an accident. I thought it was the best I could do at the moment, but... : Angela: So, did you keep a ring inside the locket as well? : Frantz: A coach pulled a hit-and-run the day I went to get the ring fixed. I ordered a ring that's too small for her... : Frantz: And I couldn't even give her the ring... : Angela: I'm sure Poison took it. Don't worry. I'll take it from her when I go to the Library tomorrow. : Frantz: No. I don't need the ring anymore. I can't keep living in the past anyway. : Frantz: Angela, Amelia's blood is the reason I can't turn into a full-blown vampire. : Angela: ... : Frantz: I'm barely holding on, but I'll probably become a vampire when I return the blood to her. : Frantz: When that happens, I want you to stab me in the heart. : Angela: What are you talking about? You know I can't do that! : Frantz: That's the deal I made with the Golden Seal Team. I guess Nadia forgot to tell you. : Angela: I don't know anything about it. You're the first to mention it to me. : Frantz: I don't think the rain will stop anytime soon. Let's go back and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a tough day. : Angela: ... D-4 "Resurrection of the Ancient Devil" intro This scene takes place on one of the stairs in the Castle. It appears to be similar to those in the room Fluffy was first encountered in. Once the scene ends, your character will start in their room. : Cipher: The Magic Barrier of Margoras collapsed sooner than I thought. : Amelia: You don't have to worry about it. It was just a trap to draw their attention. : Amelia: Anyway, did Vincent go back to town? : Amelia: I don't really trust him. : Cipher: Still, nothing will happen for a while. He didn't get what he wanted either. : Amelia: How is Mr. Heo doing? : Cipher: He's a tough one. For years, he seemed to be on the brink of death, but we never could find any injury or ailment. : Cipher: Vlad wouldn't have known it was going to be like this either... : Cipher: Why don't you try again as soon as Death comes back? : Amelia: He said we should wait for the results of Mr. Heo's research project. : Amelia: We don't have to rush it. : Cipher: If that's what he wants... : Cipher: Oh, by the way, did you meet your fiancee? : Amelia: ... : Cipher: Haha! Still sensitive after all this time? : Cipher: I'll release the test subjects so we can be ready for them.